


Promises Were Made

by Stormwolfwriters



Series: Promises... [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) - Freeform, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Lesbian Glimmer (She-Ra), Multi, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra, Adora and Glimmer are together at last...ORCatra has a breakdown and Adora and Glimmer help her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Promises... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781737
Kudos: 70





	Promises Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your feedback <3 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Adora woke with a start as she heard the familiar sound of Catra crying. Her heart almost broke at the sound. Sobs erupted from her and Adora sat up to see Catra shaking next to her.

Melog hissed and their fur was an angry red colour. Adora stared in alarm as she reached out her hand and placed it on Catra’s shoulder. She shoved her away and Adora didn’t even know why she was surprised. 

“Catra. Catra, talk to me. You’re okay. We’re okay,” she shrank back as Catra’s piercing split-coloured eyes glared at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she wiped them away furiously. She was not going to let Adora see just how much she’d hurt her. 

“You left me, Adora. You are the reason that I went as far as I did. Don’t you understand that? You were even going to sacrifice yourself to save Etheria. Then I wouldn’t have you at all anymore,” Catra spat as if the words were poisonous. Melog glowed like white-hot fire and upon seeing the heartbroken expression bloom on Adora’s face they curled in on themselves and moved closer to Catra, who had also looked away from her. 

“Yes I know. And I’m so sorry,” Adora said quietly, “I asked you to come with me, Catra. I tried to convince you.” There was no malice in her voice, Catra noticed, only hurt and a trace of lingering anger. 

“You didn’t care about me! You never did! You choose Glimmer over me every time,” she continued. She was shouting now. All the months that she’d felt so alone in the Horde; when there was no one there to protect her anymore came spilling out. The fresh tears that glistened in her beautiful eyes fell down her lightly freckled cheeks and Adora turned away from her, her own tears threatening to spill.

“I…,” the words were stuck in Adora’s throat and she couldn’t speak. She hadn’t thought that Catra cared that much about her and Glimmer or about her at all really. “I… didn’t choose Glimmer over you. I wanted to choose both of you…”

Melog almost turned back to normal, but Adora could still see the flickers of red around the edges. Catra turned back to face her, her eyes wide. Adora tried reaching for her again, but this time she accepted and surprised Adora by gripping her in a tight hug. She hesitated, but only slightly, as she hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, each one haunted by different memories. Feeling left out, Melog meowed and pushed their head into Adora’s lap, purring as they did so. 

Catra was the first one to pull away and bi-coloured eyes gazed into her blue ones. They held so many emotions that Adora had to glance away for a second. 

“Do you mean that?” 

“I do. I… I… talked to Glimmer about it by the way,”

“You did what? What is wrong with you?” Catra sat up straighter and hissed slightly, embarrassment evident on her face. 

“Catra, she likes you too. A lot, in fact. And yes, she forgives you. We could be together. The three of us,” she replied gently. Surprising her yet again, Catra gave her a tiny smile and offered her hand. She took it and watched as she wrapped her tail around her wrist. A warmth spread through her and she realised just how proud of her she was. 

“So do you think that it could work though? With the three of us, I mean?” Catra suddenly whispered, not daring to get her hopes up in case she was rejected. She also loved Glimmer, she realised. 

“Yes, everything will be okay as long as we stay together. We can figure things out along the way,” their hearts were thumping in their chests and the nerves tingled within them.

“Do you promise?” 

“I promise,”

“Okay. I… I’ll try,”

“We both promise,”

Catra turned at the sound of Glimmer’s voice. She was standing in the doorway holding a plate of her homemade breadrolls.

“How long have you been standing there?” Catra said, glaring at her. Melog gently nudged her, remiding her to keep her temper under control. Adora put her hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. She knew this was confusing; it was confusing for them all.

“Only a few seconds. Don’t worry,” Glimmer said brightly, “I made these. May I join you or do you need more time?” 

“Of course,” Adora whispered, patting the space next to her and Catra. The three of them sat there and ate in silence for some time. Adora couldn’t believe how lucky she was; she had her two favourite people right next to her; right where she wanted them.

Glimmer startled them both with a tight hug and a giggle escaped from Catra’s lips making Adora melt. Both returned the hug and Glimmer’s magic glowed all around them; Catra had come to realise that this meant that she was happy. 

They all were.


End file.
